Feche os olhos quando eu mandar
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Draco não estava satisfeito com o rumo de sua vida. Faculdade, trabalho, família... Tudo parecia de alguma forma vazio. O que ele fará quando tudo se ver de cabeça para baixo com a chegada de um ser de belos olhos verdes e um pontiagudo par de presas?
1. Chapter 1

Eu sei, eu sei... antes de começar novas fics eu deveria terminar as antigas. Mas não pude resistir. Apesar de não poder prometer atualizações tão rápidas eu gostaria de iniciar um novo projeto de trama simples e capítulos curtos.

Desta vez o protagonista é o Draco, e mais uma vez o Harry vai chegar para bagunçar a vida chata de nosso amado loiro.

Espero que apreciem a fic.

Boa leitura.

Feche os olhos quando eu mandar.

Capitulo 1: O rapaz do parque

Quando começou?

Não tenho certeza...

Acho que na hora eu estava com frio

Não tenho certeza...

Uma fina chuva caia sobre meu corpo molhado

Não tenho certeza...

Minhas pernas doíam depois de uma curta fuga...

Ou foi longa?

Será que eu cheguei ao menos a correr?

Não tenho certeza, Deus, eu realmente, realmente não tenho certeza.

Por que a memória desse momento é tão borrosa?

Inundada por um cheiro metálico, em um contraste negro, verde e vermelho?

Por que no fim apenas estas três coisas eu me lembro.

O negro de seus cabelos.

O verde de seus olhos

E o sangue... aquele espesso sangue que era limpo lentamente de sua face pela fina chuva que caia sobre nossas cabeças.

Negro, verde e vermelho.

Apenas disso eu tenho certeza.

---------------------------------------------------------FOQEM-------------------------------------------------------

Não quero dizer que sou ingrato.

Muitas pessoas já dizem isso por mim para que eu me desse ao trabalho.

Mas eu realmente gostaria que meu pai parasse de me "convidar" para essas juntas executivas da _**empresa dele**_.

Eu consegui destacar bem a parte "empresa dele"?

Não me interesso, nunca me interessei, e até onde sei nunca chegarei a me interessar em tocar os negócios da prestigiosa família Malfoy, muito obrigado.

"E no que diabos você se interessa Draco" foi a pergunta de Lucius Malfoy, por acaso meu pai, quando a três anos atrás eu tive a coragem de admitir meu pouco apego pelo destino do império de nossos antepassados.

Bem, seria fácil eu descobrir o que me interessa se todo e qualquer traço de espontaneidade não tivesse sido podado desde que eu dei meu primeiro passo.

Por isso, por mais que muitos jovens adorariam estar em meu lugar, eu ainda acho que não posso ser considerado ingrato.

Não quando tudo o que eu gostaria de recusar é algo que nem ao menos pedi.

Estava no meio dessas divagações enquanto cortava caminho por um parque, por volta das 7 horas da noite. O carro que me levava à junta que meu pai me intimara, quebrou no meio do caminho e não querendo desaproveitar um dos poucos rompantes de espontaneidade que tive nos últimos... hm... anos, eu saio do carro e corro para tentar chegar na empresa a tempo.

O parque estava deserto e iluminado apenas por uma imensa lua cheia. Devo admitir que senti um certo calafrio, nunca gostei muito desses cenários sombrios.

Superando o som da minha respiração ofegante eu ouço um rangido não muito longe de mim. Um pouco mais a frente, sentado em um balanço enferrujado, estava alguém sentado. Seus dois braços estavam esticados como se tentasse voar, à medida que suas pernas impulsionavam o brinquedo para frente e para trás, sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás e seu rosto, iluminado pela lua, estava radiante enquanto mantêm os olhos fechados e um sorriso largo nos lábios.

Para frente...

Para trás...

Eu parei minha corrida enquanto observo hipnotizado aquele rapaz vestido de negro se envolver na própria brincadeira. E ele balançava cada vez mais e mais rápido com seus cabelos negros, ora batendo contra seu rosto, ora voando livres pelo céu noturno.

E por alguma estranha razão eu senti um leve desejo de tocar naqueles cabelos.

Eu estava com pressa, ou ao menos deveria estar, mas alguma coisa me obrigou a caminhar na direção daquele cara estranho.

Mesmo quando parei ao seu lado, ainda sem saber o que fazia ali, o rapaz continuou a se balançar, como se não soubesse ou ao menos não se importasse que eu estivesse ali.

- Está meio tarde para ficar brincando em um balanço, não acha?

Eu sei, isso não era da minha conta, mas de alguma forma eu TINHA que conseguir a atenção dele.

Não me perguntem o porquê, eu apenas tinha.

O cara freia com tudo o balanço e pela primeira vez vira o rosto para me encarar.

E Deus... Que olhos...

Eu me vi tragado por uma imensidão verde esmeralda, em um rosto enfeitado por um largo e branco sorriso.

Era como se todas as estrelas daquela noite tivesse se acumulado uma a uma naquela boca.

Como será o gosto das estrelas?

- Não sabia que existia um horário correto para brincar em um... – o rapaz parecia tentar se lembrar de minhas palavras – balanço. É assim que isso se chama? Certo?

- Cer... Certo – não tenho um espelho em minha frente, mas tenho certeza que minha cara deveria estar como uma expressão tipo: "Você é doido ou o que?", quero dizer, quem não sabe o que é um balanço?

- Bem – o estranho dá entre ombros e volta a se balançar, mas desta vez de maneira mais lenta e sem tirar os olhos de mim – Pelo menos até o momento ninguém havia me dito que havia um horário.

Bom... Eu pessoalmente também nunca havia ouvido falar de alguém que marcasse hora para poder subir em um balanço, mas sempre considerei de senso comum se manter longe desses tipos de lugares à noite se você quer manter a sua carteira em seu bolso.

Mas bem... Não creio que meu senso comum esteja muito ativo nesse exato momento.

Por quê?

Simples!

Eu acabo de me sentar no balanço ao lado do dele.

EU NÃO ESTAVA HÁ POUCO TEMPO COM PRESSAAAAA???

- Você não estava com pressa? – me perguntou o estranho ainda com seus olhos em mim.

Muitas coisas poderiam ter sido perguntadas por mim naquele momento, mas acho que a pergunta que sintetizaria todas as minhas duvidas seria.

"Como diabos você sabe o que eu acabei de pensar?"

Mesmo tendo uma questão tão bem formulada em minha cabeça, nenhuma palavra passou por meus lábios. Eu simplesmente não pude falar.

Por que?

Essa seria outra boa pergunta.

O desconhecido me cede outro largo sorriso, voltasse novamente para frente e começa a se balançar mais alto que antes.

- Se soubesse que encontraria um desses... – sua expressão volta a se por pensativa – ah é, balanços. Se soubesse que encontraria um desses balanços teria saído muito antes.

Sua face era a de uma criança que estava no meio de uma traquinagem, soltando um de seus braços da corrente do brinquedo ele ergue o máximo que pode.

- Parece até mesmo que com ele podemos alcançar a lua.

Eu assisti calado o estranho rapaz balançar.

Para frente...

Para trás...

Sempre com a mão erguida e uma expressão iludida.

Como se de fato fosse tocar a lua.

Como se de fato pudesse fazer tudo o que quisesse se apenas mantivesse a mão erguida.

Por alguma razão aquilo me irritou. Como se sua ilusão fosse uma ofensa pessoal, aquela felicidade e pensamento simplista definitivamente me irritaram.

E então mais uma vez minha voz conseguiu se libertar.

- Mas de que adianta? Se no final, quando avançamos o máximo que conseguimos, você sempre vai volta para mais longe da lua do que antes.

O rapaz freia novamente o brinquedo e fica de pé, sem largar as correntes do balanço.

Abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça ele me encara.

Mais uma vez me senti absorvido por aqueles olhos verdes, eles me analisavam de cima a baixo, presos naquela expressão seca, que agora o estranho rapaz possuía.

E estranhamente eu meio que desejei que ele voltasse a sorrir.

Bobagem, eu sei, mas aquilo não me pareceu mais bobagem quando ele de fato voltou a sorrir.

Longe disso.

- Do que adianta? – Aaaah aquele sorriso – Adianta, por que com isso eu conheço o tamanho de meus braços. – ele pula agilmente sobre o brinquedo ficando de pé em seu assento – Adianta, por que com isso não perco de vista o acolhedor brilho da sedutora lua. – balançando com seu corpo o seu balanço começa a balançar lentamente para frente e para trás – E disso nasce o desejo – que foi ficando mais rápido – E do desejo nasce a inquietação – e mais e mais rápido – E da inquietação vem as idéias – seu corpo tinha momentos que ficava praticamente deitado no ar – E dessas idéias nascem a vitória e a derrota. E só sabemos com qual das duas seremos brindados quando ao fim introduzimos a peça final desse divertido quebra-cabeças – nesse ponto o brinquedo todo balançava e eu mesmo me perguntava como ainda não havia quebrado – Um simples impulso.

E com um movimento repentino o rapaz pula do brinquedo e com os braços erguidos para cima me fez pensar momentaneamente que realmente alcançaria a lua. Mas assim como subiu de maneira vertiginosa, ele desceu.

E se estatelou feio no chão.

O cara vestido de negro caiu dentro da caixa de areia e depois de uma densa cortina de areia que se levantou, e uns poucos gemidos, ele começou a rir.

O desgraçado acaba de cair de uma queda de pelo menos dez metros de cara em uma caixa de areia e ainda ri, só pode ser lou...

DEZ METROS???? ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL!!!

- cof cof há, há, há, cof cof – os sons de tosse e riso continuavam

Ou não é?

Corro para a caixa de areia e lá esta ele, esparramado naquela caixinha de gato gigante, segurando a própria barriga com os dois braços em meio a uma crise de riso, mas aparentemente sem um único arranhão.

- Você é louco ou o que? – não pude evitar perguntar, afinal, quem não perguntaria?

- Há, há, se sou louco? – ainda deitado ele abre um de seus olhos para me ver – não, há, há, mais que isso. – ele se senta e erguendo os braços ele volta a fechar os olhos e diz com pleno gozo – Eu sou livre.

Não pude evitar de mais uma vez inspecionar rapidamente com os olhos seu corpo, e mais uma vez não pude ver nem ao menos um corte, quando – se fossemos levar em conta o senso comum – ele deveria ter no mínimo um pescoço quebrado depois de uma queda daquelas.

Mais uma vez como se lesse minha mente ele volta a sorrir me desafiando a perguntar o que claramente me perturbava.

Quem sou eu para quebrar uma expectativa tão visível?

- O que diabos é você?

Tendo apenas a luz de uma lua cheia iluminando seu esguio corpo, o rapaz joga suas costas para trás e apóia seu corpo com as mãos. Seu olhar prepotente me irritava quase tanto quanto seu sorriso inocente me seduzia.

Ele era uma contradição ambulante.

- O que sou? – como era possível que aquele sorriso se tornasse mais largo – Sou livre, sou louco, sou tudo o que no momento posso desejar. – inclina levemente a cabeça para o lado – Isso não é ótimo?

- Que tipo de resposta é essa? – estava a ponto de perder a pouca paciência que tinha. Olho para o meu relógio e vejo o quão atrasado eu já estava. – Tanto faz, apenas... Apenas tente não quebrar o pescoço pelo resto da noite.

Dei as costas meio relutante para aquele cara estranho e começo a correr em uma vã tentativa de me convencer que ainda podia chegar a tempo.

Iludido.

Mas ainda atrás de mim ouço a voz do desconhecido:

- Quebrar o pescoço? Não se preocupe, não acredito que isso chegue a acontecer.

Não resisto, e ainda correndo, viro levemente a cabeça para olhar para ele. O rapaz estava de pé, encarando minhas costas se afastarem com aquele enigmático sorriso.

Foi apenas quando voltei a olhar para frente que ele terminou de falar.

- Afinal, antes de livre, ou louco, eu sou um vampiro.

Tais palavras teriam feito qualquer um rir, mas a serenidade com que foram ditas me gelaram as veias.

Mais uma vez viro minha cabeça para trás.

Mas ele não estava lá.

---------------------------------------------------------FOQEM--------------------------------------------------------

AAAAAAH!!!!

Diabos, demônios... Pode essa noite terminar pior?

Não bastasse eu chegar tarde na maldita reunião, reunião que diga-se de passagem eu nem queria participar, eu ainda tive que ser culpado pelo desastre da mesma.

Não entendo, eu apoiei o desgraçado!!! Cada palavra que meu pai disse aquela noite eu simplesmente assinei embaixo, e quando uma das idéias dele foi catastroficamente rejeitada no fim de tudo ele me olhou com aquele ar reprovatório que guarda apenas para mim como se dissesse:

"Como você consegue me decepcionar tantas vezes seguidas e ainda me encarar?"

E como se fosse para me castigar o DESGRAÇADO ainda me força a voltar para a casa a pé, já que meu carro ainda está quebrado, e ele se recusou a me dar carona.

"Creio que você precisa de um tempo sozinho para pensar" ele disse.

DESGRAÇADO!!!!!!

Quer saber? Eu posso estar sem carteira, mas isso não me impede de procurar um taxi e pagar a corrida quando chegar em casa.

Ou ao menos essa era a idéia inicial...

Enquanto procurava o dito taxi, um grupinho suspeito começou a me cercar.

Se eu disse que não tinha carteira?

Ah sim, claro que eu disse.

O problema era que isso não pareceu desanimar eles.

Provando que um Malfoy não é estúpido, corri o mais rápido que pude, e infelizmente o tal grupinho estava em tão boa forma quanto eu.

Corri

Corri

Corri

Deus, eu acho que nunca corri tanto em minha vida, e meus sentidos estavam tão anestesiados que nem ao menos me dava ao luxo de me sentir cansado.

Cheguei a um ponto em que nem sabia mais por onde corria. As poucas pessoas que estavam na rua naquela hora simplesmente se escondiam ou fingiam que não viam.

Covardes... Não que eu na posição deles não fosse fazer o mesmo, mas estando agora na MINHA situação, eu me vejo no direito de dizer: CO-VAR-DES!!!

Nessa minha corrida sem rumo, eu dobrei algumas vielas e pulei algumas cercas. Mas infelizmente o inevitável aconteceu.

Dei de cara com um beco sem saída.

Foi apenas eu parar que percebi duas coisas.

Primeiro: os músculos de minhas pernas estavam me matando.

E segundo: Havia começado a chover.

Não sabia há quanto tempo o céu caia sobre minha cabeça, pelo estado de minhas roupas não deveria ser de agora.

Mas o estado de minhas roupas não era o que vinha ao caso no momento.

Com o coração na mão eu me viro, já me preparando para o pior. Mas quando olho não havia ninguém lá. Tentando não ser totalmente otimista, eu me digo que talvez eu esteja muito a frente deles, que em questão de minutos eles estariam ali.

Mesmos minutos que eu devia gastar voltando nesse percurso sem saída e voltar a correr.

Mas eu mal dobrei a esquina pela qual, segundos atrás passei e me deparei com uma cena grotesca.

Ainda dentro das escuras vielas, os corpos dos homens que me perseguiam estavam caídos no chão, deitados em uma enorme poça de sangue.

Mas o que realmente me assustava não eram os corpos.

Mas em meio a todo aquele horripilante quadro estava parado, em pé, me acarando com seus febris olhos verdes, aquele estranho rapaz que vi no parque.

Seus sapatos pisavam como se não fossem nada os corpos esparramados ao seu redor, e suas mãos estavam completamente cobertas de sangue.

As mechas de seus cabelos negros deslizavam por sua face graças a chuva, mas mesmo assim não encobriam sua sorridente expressão.

Sorrindo da mesma maneira inocente e traquina que há horas atrás ele ergue uma das mãos e lambe o espesso liquido vermelho, sem tirar seus olhos de mim.

Pasmo, eu não consigo me mover.

Era tudo muito forte para mim.

Tudo o que consegui foi balbuciar com a voz fraca.

- O que... O que diabos é você?

O sorriso do estranho aumenta.

- Eu não disse? Eu sou louco, eu sou livre eeee...– lambe mais uma vez os próprios dedos – eu sou um vampiro.

---------------------------------------------------------FOQEM--------------------------------------------------------

Tcharaaaaam!!! Bem, eu acho que desta vez não há sombra de duvidas de que Harry _**É**_ um vampiro, mas não se preocupem que essa fic terá os seus pequenos mistérios, como: de que "buraco" saiu o moreno? Ou por que ele estava naquele parque?

Mas e aí gostaram do meu vampirinho zeem? Draky-pooh vai ter que ralar muito para manter a paciência com o nosso amado moreno.

Se bem que por um par de olhos verdes como aqueles vale à pena.

Draco: Hm... não sei não... Não falo dos olhos, esses sempre me agradam, mas não sei se estou muito satisfeito com essa historia.

Luana: O QUE??? Fala sério loiro, do que você pode reclamar? Você simplesmente é o protagonista oficial, sem falar que narra a historia em primeira pessoa, o que mais você pode querer? Que eu botasse o titulo "A história de Draco"???

Draco: Não, eu não chegaria a esses extremos, mas se bem que introduzir meu nome no titulo não será má idéia. Mas como o primeiro capítulo já foi postado podemos arquivar essa idéia para a próxima fic.

Luana: PROXIMA FIC???

Draco: Por hora tentarei me contentar com isso.

Luana: Noooossa quanta benevolência.

Draco: Eu sei.

Luana: Sarcasmo, loiro, isso foi sarcasmo.

Bem, e aqui ficamos, não sei quando vou atualizar essa fic, dependendo da reação dos leitores eu posso me concentrar mais nela, mas como eu tenho outras prioridades relacionadas a fanfics, pode ser que demore.

No próximo capítulo: Harry entrou de uma maneira estranha na vida de Draco e aparentemente agora não quer mais sair, vamos ver como será o final dessa estranha noite e como o moreno fará para conseguir um novo teto para dormir, o teto do loiro, diga-se de passagem.

Até lá


	2. Trato Noturno

Demorei? Sim, mas voltei. Peço desculpas àqueles que me esperavam, mas se me acompanham há algum tempo sabem que eu tenho esses momentos de pausa entre alguns capítulos e outros, mas prometo que não pretendo abandonar esse ou qualquer outro projeto, e se for o caso eu os avisarei antes.

O primeiro capítulo dessa fic fez mais sucesso do que eu esperava, agradeço os reviews de _**Cissycinha, Lady Nath Black, Tainá, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, m-chan, Inu, Simca, Lilavate, Nicky Evans. **_Eles foram um verdadeiro Oasis em meio ao deserto de minha falta de inspiração, e a trancos e barrancos eu consegui tocar para frente esse curto capítulo.

Espero que aproveitem.

Desculpem novamente a demora, e boa leitura

Disclaimers: Não, eu já disse, Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, e não ganho nada por aquilo que escrevo, o dia em que titia Rowling me ceder os direitos de suas "crianças" eu prometo que empresto para vocês.

Feche os olhos quando eu mandar.

Capitulo 2: Trato noturno.

Lábios rubros...

Como pode?

Dedos quentes...

Como pode?

Olhos frios.

Como...

Como pode?

Como uma combinação tão simples conseguiu me cativar tão facilmente?

Não entendo...

Como pode?

FOQEM

Se eu estivesse em uma sala lotada de pessoas aposto que varias mãos estariam levantadas, com seus donos convencidos de mais de uma maneira lógica, ou ao menos pratica, para sair daquela situação.

Mas acredite.

Eu não estava em uma quente e confortável sala.

Eu estava no meio de um pequeno labirinto de vielas.

Em plena noite.

De baixo de uma fraca, mas não menos irritante chuva.

E a única pessoa que tinha comigo era ELE, e duvido que ELE me desse qualquer sugestão para sair da estranha situação.

Já que ELE era o centro de toda aquela bizarra cena.

Como se chamado por meus desejos de uma solução, o estranho de negro dá inicio a uma lenta caminhada em minha direção.

Passo ante passo ele se aproximava, e eu mal conseguia me lembrar de como se fazia para respirar.

Minha mente estava demasiada embaralhada para sequer me lembrar do por que eu estava parado lá.

Foi ainda naquele estado patético quando me dei conta que ele estava parado bem na minha frente.

Bem, mas beeeem na minha frente.

- Olá – diz com uma voz sedosa, mas inocente de mais para que eu pudesse sequer pensar que tentava me seduzir – Nos encontramos novamente.

Seus olhos pareciam registrar cada pedacinho de meu rosto, duas esmeraldas ávidas e excitadas em uma face serena.

Mais uma vez não pude deixar de associá-lo a uma criança.

Diabos, seu rosto e braços estavam completamente cobertos de sangue e mesmo assim eu **não pude deixar de associá-lo a uma criança**.

Eu devo estar ficando louco.

- Mas você parece um pouco diferente. Algo mudou? – dando um passo mais a frente, nossas faces quase se colaram e ele cheirou meu rosto de cima a baixo e um sorriso maroto cresceu em seus lábios tingidos de vermelho – sim. Algo está diferente. Você cheira a medo... Você tem medo de mim. Por quê?

Devo dizer que isso não pareceu abalá-lo nem um pouco, era como se meu medo fosse algo realmente divertido, sua expressão era como a de alguém prestes a soltar uma estrondosa gargalhada.

Não uma maldosa

Longe disso.

Ele parecia consciente de que eu tinha dificuldade para falar, então continuou sem esperar uma resposta.

- Seria por isso? – ele ergue um pouco as mãos cobertas de sangue ainda mantendo o adorável e vermelho sorriso – seria por eu estar coberto de sangue que você sente medo de mim?

- Eu... – consigo balbuciar, mas não passo disso.

- Não... Não acho que seja o caso. – ele leva um de seus dedos à altura de minha boca e contorna meu lábio inferior o marcando de rubro e sorri diante da minha boca manchada – você não parece necessariamente mais assustador para mim.

Não sentia sua respiração!!! Cristo! Seu rosto estava quase colado contra o meu e eu mesmo assim não conseguia sentir sua respiração.

Aquilo meio que me despertou e por puro instinto tento andar na direção da saída da escura viela.

Devo admitir que um ansioso lado meu esperou que ele tentasse me segurar.

Um lado bem pequenininho.

Que infelizmente foi prontamente atendido.

Com movimentos mais rápidos do que eu esperava, ele não precisou de dar mais do que dois passo para alcançar meu pulso e prendê-lo firmemente com uma de suas mãos cobertas de sangue.

Não era o momento, eu sei, mas a única coisa que consegui manter coesa em minha mente era o quão quente eram aqueles dedos.

Em uma noite fria, onde ambos estávamos debaixo de uma fina chuva, até mesmo eu tinha o corpo congelado, mas aqueles dedos que me seguravam eram acolhedoramente quentes.

Mas era um calor que não vinha do homem que me segurava as minhas costas.

Era o calor **do sangue das vitimas que banhavam as mãos do homem que me segurava as minhas costas**.

E estranhamente aquele último detalhe já não me perturbava tanto.

Louco, eu estava ficando a cada segundo que passava dentro desse beco cada vez mais louco.

Se bem que os segundos poderiam ser facilmente confundidos com minutos, e os minutos com horas, a verdade era que a noção de tempo para mim ficou completamente embaralhada depois daquele simples e nada pretensioso toque.

Mais lento ou mais rápido?

Boa pergunta.

No fim eu só consegui reorganizar os meus ponteiros quando a mão que me segurava se cansou de apenas me segurar naquela posição e resolveu puxar-me em um curto rodopio ao encontro do peito do seu dono.

Paralisado, não percebi quando ele soltou meu pulso.

Outra coisa naquele momento me prendia estático.

Duas esmeraldas.

Duas belas e frias esmeraldas encaravam tão de perto meus próprios olhos que me coagia ao ponto de sentir vergonha até mesmo de respirar mais alto.

Juro! O rosto dele estava a centímetros do meu e eu não consegui ver nada alem daqueles olhos verdes, se bem que não era necessário olhar alem daquilo para saber qual eram os outros detalhes daquela expressão.

Seu terno e ao mesmo tempo mórbido sorriso rubro.

Seus traços que dançavam entre o relaxamento e o deboche.

Sua pele pálida e imaculada...

- E então, pequeno adorável? – ele murmura quase em um sussurro – do que você tem medo?

Minhas pernas fraquejaram.

Não sou homem de admitir isso, mas naquele instante em que aquelas palavras saíram de seus lábios meus joelhos fraquejaram.

E mais que prontamente ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços aproximando mais nossos rostos.

- Será que você não se lembra? – me pergunta no mesmo perturbador volume de voz – será que a chuva que cai sobre nossas cabeças nublou a face do seu medo?

Ele inclina o rosto levemente para o lado com seu costumeiro ar infantil e fechando os olhos cheira novamente meu rosto com clara curiosidade. Mas dessa vez se concentrou mais em meus lábios.

- Se for só isso, tudo bem.

Com seu sorriso se tornando mais amplo, ele estica a língua e contorna com cuidado meu manchado lábio inferior.

Deus... Apenas aquela quente sensação e os braços que me envolviam e me imprensavam contra aquele sexy estranho foi o suficiente para arrancar de minha garganta um baixo gemido.

Vergonhoso.

Soltando um risinho debochado, o rapaz avança seu rosto para frente esfregando sua bochecha contra a minha e chegando ao pé de meu ouvido, sussurra:

- Se for só isso... – lambe meu lóbulo – posso fazer algo que nuble mais os seus medos do que essa fina chuva.

Segurando meus cabelos com força, ele retrocede um pouco a própria cabeça para trás e cola sua face contra a minha nos unindo em um fogoso beijo.

Eu correspondi...

Oh sim... E como correspondi. Cada movimento de lábio, cada entrelaçar de língua...

Tudo, tudo.

Como prometido ele havia conseguido nublar todo o medo ou lógica de minha mente. Estava embriagado naquele sabor metálico que se misturava entre nossas bocas.

Arfante, afasto meu rosto do dele ao final do beijo.

O encaro e não demonstrando o mesmo problema de fôlego ele solta um suspiro de resignação.

Oye!!!

Creio que essa deixa deveria ser minha! Sou eu que fui beijado a força por um maníaco homicida no meio de um beco escuro.

Bem... Talvez não tãaaao a força.

Uma de suas mãos sobe a altura de meu pescoço e o acaricia antes de seguir mais a cima até chegar a meu rosto.

Ele me encara de maneira séria, como se buscando a resposta de algo em meus traços, e como que se conformando com sabe-se lá que conclusões, me diz:

- No fim parece que não tenho escolha – solta um risinho divertido – aparentemente terei que morar com você por um tempo.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele desliza sua mão para frente de meus olhos e volta a sussurrar ao meu ouvido.

- Prometo que vamos nos divertir bastante.

E tendo meus olhos fechados por aquelas mãos impregnadas por aquele insuportável cheiro metálico eu adormeci.

Mas não sem antes deixar de pensar:

"Aonde diabos eu me meti"

FOQEM

Com certa relutância eu fui recuperando a consciência.

Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Não tenho a mínima idéia. Provavelmente não muito, pois ainda era de noite.

Uma janela não muito longe de onde estava deitado emoldurava um corriqueiro e enevoado céu noturno inglês. A luz da lua entrava fraca pela janela, e ela contornava de maneira preguiçosa um vulto que estava sentado próximo ao peitoril.

- Vejo que já acordou. – me disse de maneira serena o vulto.

Estreitando os olhos pude distinguir as feições do estranho rapaz que me abordou no beco.

Como não pude reconhecer aquela voz serena logo de primeira?

Como não pude reconhecer aquelas frias esmeraldas?

- Onde... – murmuro acuado.

- Onde está? – a pouca luz no aposento me permitiu ver sua expressão divertida. – Creio que essa resposta deveria ser facilmente respondida por você mesmo.

Ele ergue o dedo e aponta o aposento ao nosso redor. Olho com calma o lugar em que estávamos e com meus olhos mais acostumados com a quase nenhuma iluminação consegui reconhecer meu próprio quarto.

Certo, eu deveria ter percebido de cara que estava deitado em minha boa e velha cama, mas me dêem um tempo, acho que tudo o que aconteceu nessa bizarra noite é mais do que suficiente para descolocar a cabeça de qualquer um.

- Como... como eu... – minha cabeça ainda zunia – como nós chegamos aqui?

- Bem. – o desconhecido fecha algo que estava descansando em seu colo, acho que um livro, e me encara com sua irritante naturalidade – depois que você perdeu a consciência eu tive que carregá-lo até a sua residência.

Eu desmaiei?

Minha memória parecia trabalhar de maneira mais lenta do que o normal, mas mesmo assim, aos poucos, as cenas dessa estranha noite começaram a dançar diante de meus olhos.

Com um pequeno pulo eu me sento ao uma única palavra brilhar vividamente em minha mente.

VAMPIRO

Por alguma razão a idéia de que aquele rapaz sentado a certa distancia de mim ser uma criatura da noite não me estranhava.

Talvez suas mangas ainda cobertas de sangue fossem de alguma valia para apoiar essa tese.

- Acho que se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa com você eu já teria tido mais de uma chance, não? - ele disse, soltando uma curta gargalhada em seguida. – De fato, creio que os donos dessa residência ficarão bem mais dispostos a me acolher se não dilacerar o pálido pescoço de seu primogênito.

- Como?

- Seus pais, creio que eles não vão ter muita dificuldade em me aceitar aqui se eu simplesmente não dilas...

- Não! Eu quero saber como sabe que moro aqui com meus pais.

Talvez não fosse tão irracional imaginar que alguém de minha idade não pudesse manter uma mansão como a que estamos, mas mesmo assim era algo difícil de não se perguntar diante da segurança com que ele afirmava que eu não moro sozinho.

Eu tenho o meu orgulho, oras!!!

O estranho ladeia a cabeça por alguns segundos para em seguida se levantar da cadeira em que estava. Colocando o livro que tinha no colo no assento, caminha em minha direção.

- Se pretende começar novamente com as perguntas, acho que deveria começar com "como ele sabia aonde era minha casa?" – seus passos eram felinos... sexys... como um humano consegue se mover dessa maneira? Ah é, ele não é necessariamente humano – ou "como ele sabia aonde era o meu quarto?"- chegando à beirada da minha cama ele se ajoelha no colchão e segue em minha direção até que novamente naquela noite fica a escassos centímetros de meu rosto – ou... – como dois faróis verdes, aquelas duas esmeraldas pareciam me atrair, como se quisessem me afogar nelas – "como ele sabe que desde que nos encaramos naquele beco eu só consigo ansiar para que ele me beije?"

Eu arfo atrás de todo o ar que conseguisse trazer de volta aos meus pulmões, as palavras simplesmente sumiram de minha cabeça. Elas se perderam, emboladas na insistente memória que se impregnou em meu cérebro.

A memória daquele beijo de sabor metálico.

Mesmo com minha falta de reação, seu rosto continuava a se aproximar do meu. E quando seus lábios estavam a milímetros dos meus... Ele ri baixinho e subindo rapidamente a cabeça, beija de maneira infantil a minha testa e se deixa cair ao meu lado na cama, para logo em seguida se espreguiçar.

- Muitas perguntas como essas vão rondar sua mente durante o período que estarei aqui, te recomendo que não esquente muito a cabeça com isso.

Estático, eu parecia ter acabado de receber uma descarga elétrica. Ou talvez eu parecesse um peixe, sim, os meus olhos esbugalhados e boca que abria e fechava sem soltar qualquer ruído me faziam parecer mais com um peixe.

- Boa noite, pequeno adorável – ele se encolhe abraçado a um de meus travesseiros.

E isso meio que faz meu cérebro estalar, e recuperar um pouco as minhas reações.

- Você... Você– balbucio a ponto de explodir. – Você...

- Se eu preciso de um lençol? – pergunta sorridente, ainda de olhos fechados – Não se preocupe, eu não sinto frio. Tecnicamente eu também não sinto sono, mas se pretendo me adaptar com seu relógio biológico eu devo começar com...

- VOCÊ PRETENDE DORMIR NA MINHA CAMA??? – consigo perguntar.

- Aaah – ele abre seus olhos e me encara com reprimenda – se você não pretende acordar seus pais eu proponho que fale mais baixo.

- Meus pais dormem em uma ala bem afastada da minha – digo com veneno, apesar de realmente ter abaixado meu volume – e meu nome não é "adorável", é Draco.

- Eu sei – o vampiro dá entre ombros voltando a fechar os olhos – por seu nome ser Draco não o torna menos adorável.

- Como você sabe o meu... ah esquece – cansado eu me deixo cair em minha própria cama e me acomodo de maneira que ficasse de costas para o outro rapaz.

Ok, minha tentativa de tirá-lo de minha cama não foi a mais... insistente, mas não faz pouco tempo que tive a "honra" de presenciar como o meu auto-imposto hospede havia dilacerado um grupinho nada amigável, quero dizer, quantas pessoas em minha posição se virariam e diriam:

"Hei, pegue o meu travesseiro que você sujou com o sangue de suas mãos e durma no chão!"

Pode ter certeza, se você conhece alguma pessoa que teria coragem de dizer isso para aquela figura, pode ir preparando as flores que você vai levar ao enterro dela.

Apesar de que... Ele até que foi simpático comigo até agora

- Boa noite – ele repete – meu pequeno adorável.

RETIRO O QUE DISSE, ELE NÃO PASSA DE UM IDIOTA RISONHO E INSUPORTAVEL!!!

Afastando-me o máximo que posso em direção a beirada oposta da cama, tudo que pude fazer foi murmurar mal humorado antes de adormecer.

- Não era de se supor que vampiros dormissem em caixões?

Eu começava a me perder na inconsciência, quando palavras sussurradas ao pé de meu ouvido me fizeram estremecer.

- Normalmente sim, mas não acho que se eu dormisse em um caixão você aceitasse deitar do meu lado.

E o pouco da minha consciência se foi logo após sentir uma ágil mão envolver minha cintura.

FOQEM

(Nessa parte do capítulo, a narração não é feita por Draco por obvias razões ^.^)

- Então aqui é o novo "lar" dele?

- Aparentemente

Duas figuras escondidas pela escuridão da noite observavam os portões da imponente mansão Malfoy.

- Devemos levá-lo de volta? – Pergunta de forma indecisa o mais baixo. – os outros devem estar loucos atrás dele.

- Para que? – dá entre ombros a outra pessoa – podemos nos fazer de "doidos" por alguns dias, não é sempre que ele tem a chance de sair.

- Sim – suspira resignado diante da eterna inconseqüência do companheiro – mas sempre que ele tem a chance de sair nada de bom acontece.

- Relaxa, ele mesmo sabe que não pode ficar muito tempo por aqui, quando for o momento ele vai voltar por si mesmo para sua própria prisão.

- Não precisa colocar dessa maneira.

- Por agora, não custa nada deixá-lo aproveitar, o que pode dar errado Remus?

- Tanta coisa Sirius, tanta coisa que você nem imagina.

FOQEM

Nhaaai... Mais personagens caem na trama de pára-quedas, não sei quando Sirius e Remus vão voltar, mas quando isso acontecer vai ser o sinal de que a trama tomará um ritmo mais tenso.

Por hora se divirtam com meu vampirinho risonho, pretendo fazer com que tudo transcorra de forma dinâmica e sem muitos angusts. Uma adorável comedia romântica, com uma pitadinha de terror.

Draco: Crucio

Luana: Wooow – pulando para desviar da maldição – o que deu em você loiro? Qual é a reclamação da vez? Por que está me atacando? Eu fiz até mesmo o Harry te roubar um beijo.

Draco: "Pequeno adorável" – sibila de forma maldosa – como assim "pequeno adorável"?

Luana: Hmmm, por que você é adorav...

Draco: CRUCIO!!!! CRUCIO!!! CRUCIOOOOO!!!

Luana: wuaaa, wuaaaa, wuaaaaaa – saltando desesperada para salvar sua vida – Credo loiro, eu sei que algumas pessoas não aceitam bem apelidos carinhosos, mas não precisa exagerar.

Draco: Cale-se escritora de araque!!! Esse apelido é ridículo, fora que é totalmente desproporcional, ele não é nem mais alto do que eu.

Luana: Creio que ele te chama assim mais por uma questão de idade – leva o dedo indicador aos lábios de forma pensativa – afinal se formos comparar as suas idades você seria menos que um embrião.

Draco: O... – temeroso – O Harry é tão velho assim?

Luana: Dã... Ele é um vampiro, a idade dele não precisa corresponder com sua imagem.

Draco: Certo, mas quantos anos ele tem? 100? 200? 300?

Luana: He he, não chegou nem perto, a medida que a historia avance você vai descobrir.

Por agora eu me despeço, mas não percam o próximo capítulo, o novo hospede de Draco se encontrará pela primeira vez com o Sr e a Sra. Malfoy, como eles vão reagir com nosso adorável vampiro?

Até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Café da manha em família

Tharaaaam!!!! E eeeeis que eu volto dos mortos!!! Devo dizer que fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi pelo capitulo anterior, por isso eu agradeço a _**Bruh M. ,Rapousa, Nex Potter, Pandora Malfoy, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy, mayara malfoy dracomaniaca, Debbie, Lady Nath Black, Way, Nicky Evans, Simca, **_fico muito feliz que a fic tenha agradado a todos vcs ^_^

Bem, acho que já tardei de mais, não prenderei mais vocês.

Tenham uma boa leitura

Disclaimers: Tipo, eu sei que Harry Potter não me pertence, você sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence e com certeza J. sabe que Harry Potter não me pertence. Então fiquemos assim: eu fico com minha pequena obra sem fins lucrativos, vocês com a diversão e ela com os milhões... (coloca o dedo na boca) acho que eu quero trocar. Alguém mais?

Feche os olhos quando eu mandar

Capitulo 3: Café da manha em família

Alguma vez você já reparou com cuidado qual é o primeiro ruído que você ouve ao acordar?

Sabe? Para alguns isso meio que se torna um ritual: olhos fechados, a torpe sensação de estar entre o inconsciente e o despertar, e bem no fundo o ruído que o guia de vez para longe dos sonhos, direto para a estável realidade.

E para ser sincero eu nunca fui muito exigente quanto a isso.

Eu não pedi que esse som fosse o de passarinhos cantando ou o coral de freiras carmelitas descalças...

Não, decididamente nunca me importei demasiado com isso.

Ao menos até hoje.

Craaas.

Deus... eu também sou filho do senhor, encha-me de chagas, infeste meu quarto de sapos e gafanhotos, prega-me a uma cruz... Mas por favor... Por favor... Não me obrigue a abrir os olhos e levantar de minha amada cama, por favor.

Provando mais uma vez que antes de que através de uma prece, o desejo de um homem só pode ser satisfatoriamente atendido por sua enorme força de vontade, eu ainda consegui manter meus olhos fechados pelos vinte segundos seguintes.

Craaas.

Mas no final, como em meio a todo desastre bíblico, a curiosidade acabou vencendo a fé e a força de vontade.

Eu ainda não estava raciocinando direito quando abri os olhos, nunca fui uma pessoa fácil de levantar de manhã, o que seria mais um motivo para meu pai me criticar, e quando o fiz naquela manhã a primeira coisa que eu vi quase me fez saltar do colchão.

Uma enorme mancha de sangue cobrindo quase metade da minha cama.

A primeira coisa que eu me atinei em fazer foi apalpar meu próprio corpo atrás de algum ferimento, mas apesar de minhas roupas conterem algumas poucas manchas amarronzadas, eu não tinha nenhum ferimento.

Procurando respirar mais devagar, eu tento me acalmar, e com isso os tons vermelhos amarronzados em meus lençóis e travesseiros me fizeram recordar dos estranhos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

O carro quebrado...

O parque...

Os bandidos...

O sangue...

O beijo...

O vampiro...

DROGA!!!

Com um pulo salto da cama, eu simplesmente deixei um vampiro solto em minha casa!!!

Olhando ao redor eu não vi nem sinal do rapaz, mas em compensação eu vi varias pegadas avermelhadas andando por varias direções em meu quarto, todas provavelmente dele.

As mais recentes, assim como as mais fracas, iam na direção do banheiro, e de lá não saíram.

Ao menos ele teve a decência de se livrar de todo aquele sangue.

Dentro do banheiro, apesar de algumas manchas de sangue aqui e ali, não havia muita bagunça, sobre a privada ele havia deixado para trás suas roupas sujas e... BOTAS PLATAFORMA???

EU FUI ASSEDIADO POR UM VAMPIRO QUE USA BOTAS PLATAFORMA!!!

Hum... hum... digo... não que isso seja relevante nessa situação, mas ele tinha praticamente o meu tamanho ontem a noite, digo... era até mesmo um pouco mais alto... e... Ah!!! Esse não é o ponto, o ponto é que tem um vampiro solto pela minha casa!!!

FOCO DRACO, MANTENHA O FOCO!!!

Mas se a roupa dele esta aqui, quer dizer que ele esta andando por ai sem...

Não, francamente Draco Malfoy, é lógico que ele deve ter pegado algo do meu armário para vestir,

E não, nem por um segundo eu fiquei curioso em o ver andando nu pelos distintos e centenários corredores da mansão Malfoy, com nada mais que a sua macia e pálida pele...

FOCO!!! DROGA!!! MANTENHA O FOCO!!!

Deixando meu quarto, eu resolvo que o melhor que faço e encontrar o meu "hospede", mas assim que eu saio vejo duas empregadas ajoelhadas no chão, catando cuidadosamente alguns cacos de vidro.

De certo foi aquilo que me acordou.

- Menina dos céus Parvatil, onde você enfiou a sua cabeça? – quem repreendia a companheira de trabalho era Rosiberta, ela já trabalhava a algum tempo na mansão – Você sabe que a senhora adorava essa estatueta.

- Eu sei... eu sei... Mas as minhas mãos ainda estão tremendo – a suposta destrambelhada solta um suspiro – o convidado do patrãozinho olhou para mim de uma maneira tão... ai ai... intensa.

Convidado? MEU? Será que elas estão falando do...

- Ai ai ai, contenha a língua menina – Rosiberta lançou um de seus olhares severos que só perdiam para os de seu patrão – se o Sr. Malfoy descobre que você anda fazendo mexerico sobre os amigos de seu filho... Sem falar que ele apenas disse que não fazia questão de um prato. Garoto estranho, se sentou à mesa com os patrões, mas não parece querer tomar o café da manhã.

Então elas devem estar falando do vampiro mesmo, puxa, e eu pensando que iria demorar um século para acha-lo dentro dessa mansão, que sorte, fora que...

Espera ai...

ELE SE SENTOU NA MESA COM OS MEUS PAIS???

Como um furacão eu passei correndo ignorando as duas mulheres ajoelhadas no chão, e o murcho lamento que eu supus ser:

" Sr. Draco... por favor não conte a sua mãe dessas estatuetas".

Passei por alguns corredores e depois de descer dois lances de escadas sem diminuir a velocidade, cheguei derrapando no salão de refeições.

Maldito...

Sentado calmamente entre meus pais, o desgraçado parecia estar no meio de uma animada narração, e entre sorrisos e pequenas mesuras direcionadas a minha mãe ele parecia ter prendido completamente a atenção deles.

Ou ao menos até que finalmente notaram a minha presença estupefata na entrada.

- Draco, eu já não lhe disse que é vulgar encarar as pessoas por mais de cinco minutos sem dizer nada?

Meu pai disse sem levantar seus olhos do prato.

Engoli em seco e sem deixar de lançar olhares mortais ao meu "convidado" eu me dirijo ao meu lugar na mesa.

Que convenientemente era ao do lado dele.

Foi quando sentei que percebi o quanto essa sala estava quente. Olho ao meu redor e estranho ver as grossas cortinas fachadas e alguns castiçais acesos.

Minha mãe sempre fazia questão que as empregadas abrissem todas as cortinas de manhã.

Eu iria levantar a questão quando a risada de minha mãe me impede.

Ela tinha as bochechas ligeiramente rosadas pelo riso e uma expressão de felicidade que a muito não via em sua face.

- O senhor realmente parece ter feito muitas viagens

- De fato não tantas quanto gostaria – falava de maneira envolvente enquanto olhava fixamente para os olhos de minha mãe – devido a infortúnios do destino, não me locomovo tanto quanto gostaria, mas em compensação em quase todas as situações em que me vejo sempre acabo agraciado pela presença de beldades como a incomparável Sra. Malfoy.

ELE POR ACASO ESTÁ CANTANDO A MINHA MÃE???

Se este é o caso, devo dizer que está funcionando direitinho, pois ela solta uma graciosa risadinha e nega levemente com a cabeça.

- Um galanteador, isso é o que o senhor é.

- Oh não, essa faceta minha eu não poderia mostrar para uma adorável mulher casada, tudo o que falo é simplesmente a verdade.

Jogando meu tronco para trás eu me escoro completamente contra o apoio de minha cadeira de maneira nada elegante.

DEUS... O que eu fiz para o senhor me odiar tanto?

Abro a boca para interromper esse momento enjoativo quando sou cortado por meu pai.

- Draco, preste atenção em sua postura na mesa – me recomponho e olho para ele – hoje, quando terminar a faculdade, vá imediatamente para a empresa, graças a reunião de ontem – me lança um olhar severo – teremos muito que reformar e discutir com os funcionários.

- Mas pai, hoje vai ser a seleção para o time de bas...

- Claro – sua voz soou mortal – se você considera um bando de crianças grandes correndo atrás de uma bola laranja mais importante que o império de sua família... Não posso te impedir de se reunir com os seus – torce o roso com desagrado – amiguinhos.

- Eu... Tudo bem pai, eu estarei no escritório assim que acabar a faculdade.

Era de propósito.

Nada do que se fosse fazer na empresa não podia esperar uma ou duas horas. Ele sequer necessitasse a minha presença!!! Mas como castigo pelo fiasco de ontem o meu pai está me afastando das poucas coisas que eu gosto.

Me viro mais uma vez para as outras duas pessoas na mesa, mas apesar de não terem detido sua conversa fútil, pude perceber que o vampiro olhava na minha direção de rabo de olho.

Compenetrado.

Atento.

Pensativo.

Ele sempre parece saber o que eu estou pensando, mas pela primeira vez eu gostaria de saber o que ele está pensando.

- E Draco... – meu pai parecia disposto a retomar o meu calvário.

- Sr. Malfoy – a voz de meu convidado havia abandonado a maciez com que falava a minha mãe e adotou um tom mais neutro. – este quadro atrás do senhor é original?

Tanto minha mãe quanto eu o olhamos como se ele fosse louco por interromper meu pai.

Meu pai o encara pela primeira vez desde que eu me sentei a mesa e virando levemente a cabeça de lado para olhar para a obra, acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Sim – sua voz era desprovida de emoção – a maioria das obras desse salão são peças originais.

- Eu notei – o rapaz contempla por alguns segundos algumas das peças ao seu redor – mas esse me chamou a atenção por que eu estive no ateliê do artista na época de sua produção. – os olhos de meu aid ganharam maior interesse – Figura excêntrica, devo dizer, mas por mais comprometedores que fossem seus atos nada afetava a beleza de sua arte. – o moreno suspirou com carinho – lembro que uma noite ambos fomos presos e antes de se preocupar com fianças e por menores, meu amigo re-decorou a parede de nossa cela com restos de carvão e barro úmido. Foi uma noite estranha.

Todos o encaramos surpresos pelo repentino rompante de nostalgia.

Mas espere um pouco!!!

Meu pai nunca comprou nenhuma obra que não tenha pelo menos algumas décadas nas costas.

Será que...

Meu pai sorriu de lado.

- Fico feliz que ao menos um dos amigos de meu filho tenha demonstrado um pouco de apego a arte.

Só isso?

O cara abertamente afirma que é um ser centenário e ele simplesmente faz um comentário depreciativo aos meus outros amigos???

Apoio minha cabeça entre minhas mãos e sinto como se ela fosse explodir.

- Draco – minha mãe chama minha atenção – preste atenção a sua postura na mesa.

Ouço uma risadinha ao meu lado e percebo o rapaz cobrindo a boca discretamente.

Canalha.

- Mas mãe – eu tento disfarçar – por que as cortinas estão fechadas hoje?

Ela me olha com se EU fosse louco, humpfh...

- Draco querido, seria muita falta de cortesia de nossa parte com nosso hospede se assim não fizéssemos.

Opa... Estou tendo uma mal pressentimento.

- Por... que?

- Ora – ela me olha um pouco irritada – como um vampiro, o rapaz pode se sentir desconfortável.

...

...

...

Ela disse o que eu acho que disse?

- Como, mamãe?

- Que como um vampiro o rapaz pode se sentir desconfortável. – dá entre ombros.

Sim, ela disse.

Olho na direção do meu pai e ele não parecia dar muita importância ao assunto, prendendo sua atenção ao jornal.

Será que todos ficaram loucos???

- Então era por isso que tomávamos esse adorável café da manhã à luz de velas? – o vampiro sorri para sua anfitriã – se era por mim, não deveria se dar ao trabalho, diferente da maioria de meus iguais, eu não sofro com algumas de suas debilidades.

- Oh, mas isso e ótimo – mamãe parecia uma menininha que acaba de ganhar seu presente de natal – amanhã podemos tomar o café da manhã no terraço – se vira para meu pai – o que você acha querido?

- O que você decidir para mim estará bem – responde meu pai sem muita emoção.

- VOCÊS AO MENOS OUVIRAM O QUE ELE DISSE? – sem poder mais me segurar eu me exalto – ELE ACABOU DE CONFIRMAR PARA VOCÊS QUE ELE É UM VAMPIRO!!!

Ambos meus pais me encaram como se eu fosse louco, e pego de surpresa eu sinto dois dedos tocarem suavemente cada lado do meu pescoço e descendo lentamente outros dedos se uniram a descida e o final duas palmas massageavam meus ombros.

- Postura Draco – uma voz sensual sussurrou ao meu ouvido – preste atenção a sua postura a mesa.

Quando ele foi parar nas minhas costas?

Quer saber? Nem faço mais questão de perguntar.

Como se desconsiderassem o recém acontecido, meus pais retomam o seu café, e o estranho rapaz mantém suas mãos paradas em meus ombros.

Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho.

- Eu... eu estou ido para a aula – digo morrendo de vontade de sair daquele lugar.

- Tenha um bom dia querido – minha mãe se despede.

Meu pai nem ao menos levanta os olhos.

Saindo do salão, eu percebo que meu calvário ambulante estava logo atrás de mim.

- Família interessante a sua. – ele comenta como se metade dos acontecimentos anteriores não fossem culpa dele.

Me viro com raiva.

- O que você fez com eles? – tento soar ameaçador, mas pelo olhar que me lançou creio que não deu muito certo.

- Como? – dissimulado!!!

- O que fez com eles?

- Nada.

- Por favor – rodei os olhos e volto a caminhar em direção ao meu quarto – eles acabam de tomar o café da manhã com um vampiro e nem ao menos se perguntam se estão presos em um universo paralelo.

- Bom... – ele me seguia de não muito longe pelas escadarias – talvez eu tenha feito uma coisinha, mas nada de mais – me segurando pelo braço ele me para e ainda atrás de mim ele desliza o dedo indicador pela minha testa e sussurra ao pé de meu ouvido – o cérebro humano tem como procedimento padrão adaptar informações de maneira a encontrar soluções lógicas ou ao menos comparações satisfatórias, para no final aceitar os fatos por mais...hum... chocantes que sejam. – ele beija minha nuca para em seguida me soltar e terminar de subir sozinho o restante do lance de escada que faltava – Eu apenas acelerei o processo no caso deles.

Com dificuldades eu consegui voltar a raciocinar com calma, apesar da sensação em minha nuca não desaparecer e... epa

- VOCÊ ESTEVE BRINCANDO COM O CÉREBRO DE MEUS PAIS???

Voltei a alcançá-lo e foi a minha vez de segura-lo pelo braço. Ele olha a minha mão o segurando e pareceu se conter para não rir e simplesmente respondeu dando entre ombros.

- Só acelerei o inevitável.

E uma coisa me veio à mente

Se for pensar bem, eu também estou aceitando essa historia de vampiro rápido de mais.

- E quanto a mim, você também mexeu com minha cabeça?

Sorrindo misterioso ele passou por mim novamente e entrou no meu quarto.

- Hei!!! É sério você brincou ou não com o meu cérebro???

FOQEM

Eu tomei banho e me vesti em tempo record. Tudo isso sendo seguido fielmente pelo estranho rapaz, e quando saímos de dentro da mansão eu não pude me conter mais.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – pergunto me contendo o máximo que posso.

- Aonde você pensar ir – sorri – não pretendo passar o resto de meu dia trancado entre quatro paredes.

- Ah não, não mesmo, eu não pretendo ser babá de um...

- Não se preocupe, você nem vai perceber que eu estou lá.

Ah... eu duvido muito.

FOQEM

Ainda a mesa, o casal Malfoy aproveitava um dos curtos momentos do dia em que podia passar juntos.

- Querido, você não achou adorável o novo amigo de Draco.

- Exótico – Lucius não desgruda os olhos do jornal.

- Só uma coisa eu achei estranha.

- Diga.

- Quando perguntamos o nome dele, não achou estranho ele dizer que se esqueceu?

- Ele deve ter suas razoes.

- É mesmo, não é? Que tola eu sou.

FOQEM

Nhai nhai... oficialmente o Harry-pooh perdeu todo o seu ar sinistro... quero dizer, com esse lance de tomar café da manhã com os sogrinhos e tudo o mais. E não sei o que o Draco reclama tanto, não é como se esse morenaço de olhos verdes não "mexesse com a cabeça" de todo mundo... he he he...

Draco: Heiii, mas que papo foi aquele do Harry não ter nome???

Luana: Como? Eu nunca disse que ele não tivesse nome, apenas que esqueceu.

Draco: Mas... como se esquece o próprio nome? E você não acha estranho eu ate agora não ter nem perguntado o nome dele?

Luana: Estranho... por que será?

Draco VOCE É A ESCRITORA!!! VOCE QUEM DEVERIA SABER!!!

Ai ai.... tem gente que não sabe esperar... não se preocupem pessoal, os mistérios de nosso vampirinho vão se desvendando aaaaaos poucos.

Por hora, obrigada por lerem esse capitulo.

No próximo capitulo: Harry vai visitar a universidade de Draco, e como prometeu será o mais discreto possível. Da maneira dele. E agora que ele já conheceu os sogros, ele terá a chance de conhecer o namorado do loiro.

Até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Apresentações amigáveis ou nem tanto

Voltei, voltei... nhai, eu sei que como sempre eu demorei, mas fazer o que? Sempre que tenho algo prontinho eu tento postar o mais rápido possível, isso é o máximo que posso fazer. Isso e não abandonar minhas historias.

Agradeço ao apoio e aos reviews de _**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter, Myahnni Black, Fabianadat, Lady Nath Black, Rafaella Potter Malfoy, Lilavate, mayara malfoy dracomaniaca, Bruh M., Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**_, e principalmente ao de **Tainá**, garota, esse seu comentário sobre o pintor que o Harry conhecia ser o Dino Thomas meio que lavou o meu cérebro e graças a isso uma idéia meio louca se formou em minha mente... aguarde e confie

E como presente por minha loooooonga ausência, eu lhes brindo com o capítulo mais longo até o momento.

Boa leitura

Capitulo 4 : Apresentações amigáveis... ou nem tanto.

Dizem que o café da manhã é a refeição mais importante do dia.

Sinceramente eu nunca me importei em saber se isso era ou não verdade, apesar que de fato eu sempre gostei mais do café da manhã do que das outras refeições em geral.

E se hoje alguém me perguntasse por que raios eu estou em plenas onze da manhã ainda com fome...

Bem, então eu teria que responder:

"Por que um vampiro pervertido invadiu minha casa, e conturbou tanto minha manhã, que eu:

a) não toquei em meu delicioso café da manhã e;

b) esqueci de trazer minha carteira"

É, não acredito que muitas pessoas levariam a sério metade dessas palavras.

Pelo menos o "eu" de doze horas atrás não teria acreditado.

- Senhor Malfoy vejo que o senhor trouxe um visitante para minha aula – um de meus professores dizia isso com um leve tic no canto de sua boca – devo dizer que tal ato até certo ponto me falaga, mas gostaria que o mínimo de compostura fosse considerado no presente momento.

Terra... oh amada mãe, por favor, me trague.

O motivo do incomodado, e excessivamente pomposo comentário, era que meu nada discreto acompanhante estava nesse instante deitado no longo assento de cimento, mantendo sua cabeça comodamente deitada sobre meu colo e vez ou outra soltando risadinhas contidas e piscadelas sedutoras e cada olhar que sua escultural figura atraia...

Eu disse escultural? Não, eu quis dizer, normal... sua figura normal e corrente...

Sim... sim... por que demônios eu consideraria aquela... aquele... aquilo escultural?

Ignorando o apelo de meu professor o dissimulado apenas girou o corpo colocando seu rosto de frente ao meu estomago, como se dissesse: "Por favor, faça esse velho esclerosado falar mais baixo, que eu quero descansar"

Claro, insulte um dos mais ranzinzas professores dessa universidade, vá enfrente...

No final, em quem você acha que ele vai descontar?

Ai de mim...

Insultado com a impertinência de meu "convidado" convenientemente todas as perguntas que se seguiram dessa aula vieram direcionadas para mim.

Não que até esse ponto eu me importasse muito.

Eu sempre fui um bom aluno, não por gosto próprio, mas por que sabia que o teto de minha casa cairia sobre minha cabeça se ousasse tira qualquer nota abaixo de 9,99. E deveras, o fato de eu estar bem adiantado naquela manteria me ajudou bastante...

Mas sabe o que não me ajudou?

Eu lhes direi.

O que não me ajudou foi ter um maldito vampiro pervertido deitado no meu colo BRINCANDO COM MEU ESTOMAGO!!!

Acredite, isso tiraria a concentração de qualquer um.

Em meio a um pequeno monologo que iniciei para responder a quarta... talvez quinta pergunta do professor, comecei a sentir um curto e insistente hálito quente golpeando o tecido de minha blusa...

E vampiros tem hálito quente?

VAMPIROS AO MENOS REPIRAM???

Ainda no meio da resposta eu abaixei os olhos e vi impotente o sem vergonha assoprando em meio a um sorriso descarado a minha barriga. Vendo que havia conseguido a minha atenção ele detém a primeira tortura e passa para uma mais eficaz, esfregando seu nariz contra o tecido de minha camisa até conseguir levanta-la um pouco.

Jesus amado mestre... Foi um gemido o que eu acabei de proferir em meio a minha longa e entediante resposta?

- Sr. Malfoy, o senhor se sente bem?

Sim... Foi a droga de um gemido o que eu acabei de proferir em meio a minha longa e entediante resposta.

- E... Estou, senhor – gaguejo enquanto sinto o nariz impertinente se esfregar descaradamente contra a minha pele.

- Creio que sua resposta está aquém do esperado Sr. Malfoy – claro, a resposta está incompleta, idiota, eu não acabei de recita-la – peço que daqui para frente, antes de responder qualquer pergunta em minha aula, formule com mais cuidado as suas sentenças.

Claro, e algum dia eu poderei ser um imbecil tão pedante e prolixo quanto o senhor.

Oh, quanta honra.

Ouço uma baixa risadinha vindo de meu colo, aparentemente meu "convidado" não havia perdido o habito de entrar na minha mente.

- Pare com isso... está me desconcentrando – sussurro irritado, mas tudo o que ganhei foi um devasso rapaz aspirando com certa devoção a minha pele, arrancando outro gemido de minha parte.

- Ora , vejo que o jovem Malfoy está interessado em responder a essa pergunta também – o maldito professor parecia determinado a fazer a minha vida impossível hoje.

Comecei novamente a recitar uma longa e técnica resposta, e despiadosamente o encosto em forma de morenasso de olhos verdes no meu colo não me deu trégua. Aparentemente cansado de brincar com a minha pele usando o seu nariz ele começou a lamber com certa gula a minha barriga.

Juro que eu me contive tudo o que eu pude.

Fui realmente bastante valente diante das atuais circunstancias.

Mas...

- Iiirc... – soltei um gritinho surpreso quando exatamente no meio da minha looooonga dissertação senti a língua úmida do vampiro começar a brincar com o meu umbigo.

O que é? Esse é o meu ponto fraco, eu sempre fui muito sensível no umbigo.

- Devo tomar isso como o fim da sua explicação jovem Malfoy? – o professor concluiu com maldade.

- Eu...

- Devo dizer que sua resposta novamente foi incompleta. – balança a cabeça com falso pesar – Tsc tsc... e pensar que você é um dos melhores alunos da sua turma, acredito que então não devo esperar muita coisa dessa geração, se nem ao menos conseguem...

- Ah... cala a boca

A voz da pessoa deitada em meu colo atrai a atenção de todos os presentes.

Sério... Eu imploro que alguém me tire daquiiii...

- O que exatamente diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – murmuro desesperado.

- Relaxando – resmunga alto o suficiente para a sala inteira o ouvir e se acomodando mais em meu colo envolve minha cintura com seus braços – sua cama é realmente confortável Draco, mas definitivamente seu colo é bem mais convidativo.

Murmúrios explodiram em vários pontos da sala, alguns maliciosos, outro ultrajados, e pude notar um ou outro invejosos.

O que?

Vai me dizer que eles queriam estar na minha situação?

Pois bem, quem quiser que leve esse encosto daqui.

LEVA QUE O VAMPIRO É SEU!!!!

- Senhores – o professor estava a beira de um ataque de nervos, e eu não o culpo – peço que se forem protagonizar ceninhas de baixo calão façam isso fora de minha...

- Manteiga, tequila, Bronxs e cinco motoqueiros... – o vampiro cantarola alegremente aquelas palavras como se fosse uma musiquinha infantil, devo acrescentar que fazia isso ainda mantendo seu rosto enterrado em meu colo, e tomando um ar mais grave sua voz soa de maneira venenosa ao iniciar o próximo verso – manhã de 22 de abril de 197...

- PROXIMA MATERIA!!! – O professor, mais branco que giz, gritou se virando para o quadro apagando furiosamente os últimos apontamentos, enquanto meus companheiros tentavam copiar desesperadamente as preciosas informações que de certo cairiam na prova de quarta-feira.

Ignorado novamente pelo professor, eu olho para baixo em direção ao meu risonho "hospede" que volta a degustar de minha pele.

- O que necessariamente foi isso? – pergunto baixinho.

- Nada de muito importante – ele dá entre ombros sem nunca perder o sorriso misterioso – apenas que essa tal de tequila pode trazer muitos monstros de nosso interior, por mais prolixos que alguns estudantes de contabilidade possam ser...

Sem fazer muita questão de entender o que aquelas palavras maliciosas quiseram dizer, apenas duas coisas preencheram meus pensamentos no que restava daquela estranha aula.

O engraçado tom avermelhado que se apoderou das orelhas do meu professor enquanto esse estava de costas escrevendo tópicos e mais tópicos totalmente desconexos.

E a inconveniente, apesar de agradável sensação que aquela língua que brincava com minha barriga passava.

_**FOQEM**_

- Por isso eu disse que não queria te trazer aqui. – resmunguei assim que pisei fora da sala de minha ultima aula do dia. – Por que diabos você tinha que fazer aquilo?

Caminhando despreocupadamente ao meu lado o moreno acenava radiante para um ou dois grupinho de meninas que mandavam "tchazinhos" e beijinhos em sua direção.

Será que ele poderia prestar um pouco de atenção em mim???

Digo... Talvez seja melhor que ele continue a me ignorando.

- Seu professor tinha algumas lembranças divertidas de sua época no Bronxs, seja lá aonde isso fica, em sua cabeça – ele diz sem ainda voltar seus olhos para mim – apenas achei que o resto da sala acharia interessante se eu as expusesse.

- Quantas vezes eu já falei essa manhã para você parar de xeretar a cabeça dos outros?

- Era para contar? – ele finalmente me encara com um falso ar de pesar – Queira me perdoar, mas como nossa manhã juntos foi tão divertida eu creio ter perdido a conta quando se aproximava ao 175... ou seria 281? Se quiser posso vasculhar na sua mente para definir o numero certo.

Sim... Aquela havia sido uma loooonga manhã.

_**Flash back**_

Antes de chegarmos a universidade eu havia feito de tudo para tirá-lo de meu pé, argumentei o máximo possível e cheguei a prometer mundos e fundos, mas no final...

Nada adiantou.

Como um cachorrinho ele me seguiu para cima e para baixo fazendo mil e uma perguntas.

Era irritante como ele dizia não conhecer coisas simples e corriqueiras como lápis e canetas, e havia algumas delas, que não importava a época em que havia vivido antes, deveria saber o que era, como: as nuvens ou as flores, mas mesmo diante dessas coisas pequenas seu olhar mostrava verdadeira curiosidade.

Naqueles momentos ele parecia uma criança.

Não me surpreendi quando ele conseguiu entrar em cada uma de minhas aulas sem qualquer um de meus professores chiarem. Ele apenas... entrou. Alguns professores o consideravam como um visitante, outros o ignoravam e tinha aqueles que o tratavam como se fosse mais um de seus tantos alunos de sempre.

Isso era algo que eu fiz questão de não questionar.

O numero de motivos para minha atual enxaqueca já era grande o suficiente.

O que me surpreendeu na realidade foi como ele respondia com facilidade algumas das perguntas que direcionavam a ele, algumas sobre teorias altamente atuais.

Era algo tão contraditório a imagem do curioso ser que me perguntava o que eram aquelas coisas brancas flutuando no céu, que eu não pude evitar de perguntar em certo momento:

"_Como você sabia aquelas respostas?"._

O descarado apenas dava entre ombros e respondia como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

"_Não conheço nenhum professor que tenha a confiança de fazer qualquer pergunta em sala de aula sem antes ter certeza absoluta de saber as respostas"_

FILHO DA MÃE!!!!

O maldito estava tirando as respostas direto da fonte!!!

"_Quer fazer o favor de para de brincar com as cabeças das pessoas!!??" _ meu grito deveria ter retumbado por todo o colégio_ "Fora qu se você pode ler a mente dos outros para obter as respostas que precisa, então por que se dá ao trabalho de fazer aquelas perguntas idiotas para mim?"_

E as palavras que ele usou para me responder se tivessem vindo de outra pessoa talvez tivessem soado estúpidas ou infantis, mas...

"_Talvez ao saírem de minha boca as perguntas possam lhe parecer idiotas, mas no instante que as respostas saem da sua, nenhuma palavra poderia soar mais gloriosa"._

Mas... Por alguma razão meu peito pareceu se apertar um pouquinho apenas ao ouvir aquilo.

Depois daquilo decidi deixar de lado a questão das perguntas...

E O FATO DE EU TER PASSADO A SEGUINTE MEIA HORA TOTALMENTE RUBORIZADO NÃO TEM NADA A HAVER COM ISSO!!!

_**Fim do flash back**_

- Engraçadinho – Respondo irritado ao seu comentário anterior, a irritante questão numérica. Aparentemente ele mentiu para mim, eu não estou sendo perseguido por um vampiro, estou sendo perseguido por um palhaço. – Mas não era apenas disso do que eu falava. Por que você me envergonhou daquele jeito?

- Envergonhar? – ele inclina a cabeça levemente de lado com um falso ar de inocência.

- Você sabe do que estou falando! – estreito os olhos perigosamente – Por que você não parou de me desconcentrar quando eu te pedi?

- Mas Draco – ele caminha felino em minha direção pousando seus braços em meus ombros – eu só achei que você deveria relaxar um pouco. Fora que... – a altura de minha orelha ele ronronou – até aonde eu sei, não vi você mexer um único músculo para se afastar de mim.

Com duas batidinhas cúmplices em meu ombro ele se afasta na direção que eu inicialmente planejava seguir se espreguiçando e deixando para trás um pobre loiro ainda meio shockeado.

No caso: eu

Que absurdo!!!

Mas é claro que eu tentei afasta-lo!!!

Tanto que eu...

Bem... Eu ia afastá-lo com...

E...

...

...

Hum hum... Eu tenho certeza que em algum momento eu estava mais do que disposto a afastá-lo, mas no final algo me impediu.

Será que...

Demônios!!!

Olhando acusadoramente para as costas que se afastavam. Eu ainda tinha o mínimo de dignidade quando gritei:

- Não me diga que você voltou a brincar com a minha cabeça!?

Ele apenas virou levemente de lado a cabeça para me encarar e quase rindo responde:

- Se eu tivesse que te controlar para conseguir fazer o que eu fiz lá dentro, acredite, o meu prêmio não teria metade do sabor que teve.

E andando a minha frente, a uma distancia segura, a criatura, supostamente das trevas, ria enquanto ignorava as palavras mais vulgares que minha aristocrática boca já proferiu.

Ai de mim... Quanto mais disso eu terei de agüentar?

...

...

...

E EU NÃO ESTOU RUBORIZADO!!!

Droga... Ao menos não muito.

_**FOQEM**_

Não sei a maioria das pessoas, mas eu detesto quando eu estou andando com alguém e essa pessoa ao invés de manter o passo igual ao meu teima em ficar alguns passos a frente ou alguns passos atrás, principalmente quando a pessoa em questão não deveria saber para onde está indo.

Como se aquele cara se importasse com a minha comodidade.

Se bem que independente dele estar lá ou não, meu humor naquele momento não poderia ficar pior.

E como sempre a culpa é do meu pai.

Com o fim de minhas aulas de hoje eu estava indo falar com o meu treinador para pedir que me dispensasse do treino. E como minhas faltas têm composto um numero bem considerável eu sei que de hoje não passa.

Eu seria expulso do time.

Suspiro.

O pior era que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, não quando era uma ordem direta do todo poderoso Lucius Malfoy.

Ignorando meu atual impasse, sempre a minha frente, o vampiro ia exatamente pelo caminho que eu normalmente tomava quando ia para as quadras da universidade. O motivo de ele saber o percurso era algo que nem morto eu perguntaria.

Cometer o mesmo erro mais de uma vez não era algo que um Malfoy faria.

Foi apenas a alguns metros de nosso destino quando ele deteve seu andar sedutor...

Digo... Seus passo felinos... Quero dizer.... Quero dizer...

Ah!!! Quando ele parou de andar.

Por segundos eu achei que ele estava perdido, conclusão um pouco estúpida depois de tudo o que passamos até aquele momento, eu estava a ponto de perguntar por que ele se deteve quando senti dois braços rodeando possessivamente a minha cintura.

Estava tão concentrado naquelas costas estáticas, que o susto de ser agarrado de repente quase me arrancou o coração pela boca.

Sinto que me beijam suavemente no pescoço e quando finalmente uma voz conhecida se faz ouvir eu descubro quem é o meu misterioso captor.

- Qualquer namorado um pouco mais desconfiado poderia pensar que você esteve o evitando durante todo o dia.

Ah... será que houve um dia ou uma noite em que eu não me derreti quando ouvi aquela voz tão sedutora.

Apesar de que recentemente outra voz sedutora vem me roubando o fôlego e os pensamentos.

- Blaise – sussurro um pouco culpado me virando sem sair de seus braços. – desculpe não te ver hoje, foi um dia um pouco corrido.

Blaise apenas balança a cabeça diante do meu tom culpado e sem perder o ar compreensivo acaricia meu rosto sem desviar um segundo os seus olhos dos meus.

- Tudo bem – ele responde – eu também não tive necessariamente muito tempo livre para te procurar.

Que um raio caia em minha cabeça!!!

Nessa droga de vida que eu tenho como foi que eu consegui um namorado tão perfeito?

O cara simplesmente é um dos melhores alunos de sua área, devo dizer que tem um corpo invejável, e sem falar de mais de um admirador babando aos seus pés.

Meu, o cara que para muitos é a personificação de Adones simplesmente me pertence e mesmo assim...

Mesmo estando entre seus braços...

Mesmo com sua boca nesse instante tomando a minha em um beijo ultra-mega-big-apaixonado...

Eu só consigo pensar no vampiro que nesse exato segundo está a minhas costas, e...

MERDA, O VAMPIRO!!!

Esqueci completamente que ele estava aqui.

Tenho até medo de virar.

Ele parece estar bem interessado em mim, o que será que ele vai fazer com o Blaise depois de ver essa ceninha acaramelada?

Quero dizer... A lembrança do que ele fez com aqueles caras do beco ontem a noite ainda esta bem vivida em minha memória.

Será que vai tentar mata-lo?

Não, não posso deixar, eu não...

- Draco, quem é o seu amigo? – Blaise me tira de meus pensamentos enquanto indica alguém as minhas costas.

Quando me viro, vejo que não muito longe de nós, mais exatamente ao meu lado, estava a atual praga de minha vida.

Sorrindo como sempre.

Ele não parecia estar se importando muito com a insistente mão de Blaise que ainda segurava firmemente minha cintura, nem com meus lábios que de certo ainda estavam inchados com o recente beijo.

Ele parecia tão tranqüilo quanto sempre.

Não parecia para nada abalado.

O que é esse sentimento que de repente começou a cutucar o meu peito?

Seria decepção?

- Ele... – Droga... Não acredito que depois de todo esse tempo eu não tinha inventado nenhuma historia para explicar a presença dele aqui. – ele... É meu primo.

Um incomodo silencio caiu entre nós três, ao menos para mim, pois ambos meus acompanhantes pareciam tão refrescantes quanto uma manhã de primavera.

- Primo? – Blaise me olha como se eu fosse maluco e solta uma leve risadinha – você não havia me dito que seu pai era filho único e que as irmãs de sua mãe eram duas solteironas mal ama...

- Primo é apenas jeito de falar – me corrijo apressadamente – ele é o filho de um amigo de meu pai que é quase da família, e... e... Está passando um tempo em minha casa e...

- Entendo – não me diga que você realmente acreditou nessa historia mal contada??? – E você o trouxe para conhecer a faculdade em que estuda. – portando em seus olhos o mais profundo e verdadeiro dos orgulhos Blaise não parecia perceber as flechas de culpa que cravava em meu coração – foi bem legal de sua parte.

- Oh sim – o meu encosto particular resolve finalmente se manifestar com seu tom mais sereno – Draco tem sido muito legal comigo desde que me hospedei em sua casa. – peste dos infernos, esse seu tom manso não me indica nada de bom... – Ele até mesmo me deixa dormir em sua...

- ELE VEIO DE LONGE – interrompi o inconveniente vampiro de maneira tão atropelada que o moreno de olhos verdes teve que fazer um grande esforço para não rir da minha cara e Blaise só fez erguer uma sobrancelha, apesar de não parecer necessariamente desconfiado... Cara, eu sou um crápula. – Por isso... Por isso, meus pais me pediram para acompanhá-lo em alguns lugares, entre eles a faculdade, sabe como é, conhecer a cidade.

Céus... eu sinto que vou envelhecer uns vinte anos se essa conversa não acabar logo.

- E como você se chama? – ele pergunta olhando para o vampiro, mas sou eu novamente que tomo a frente das respostas.

- Ele se chama...

Ops...

Como exatamente ele esse chama?

Agora que me dou conta, eu nunca perguntei qual era o nome dele.

Estranho.

Nem ao menos havia me preocupado em saber.

Olhando de maneira questionadora em sua direção ele desvia os olhos parecendo do nada achar muito interessante os pequenos tufos de grama que crescia nas rachaduras do concreto.

Maldito traidor.

- Seu nome... – penso um pouco e lanço um ao azar – Seu nome é Jonathan... Jonathan Snape.

- Mas pode me chamar apenas de Jhon – o maldito sanguessuga estende a mão com a maior das naturalidades. – detesto formalidades

- Prazer – Blaise segura a mão oferecida – eu sou Blaise Zabine, namorado de Draco.

- Oh eu sei – ele diz de maneira radiante – Draco me contou tão entusiasticamente sobre o seu relacionamento que agora eu sinto como se tivesse acompanhado cada passo dele nesses dois anos em primeira fila.

- Ah foi? – pergunta Blaise bem humorado.

- Foi. – confirma sem esmorecer seu sorriso.

BRRRR é impressão minha ou o clima está ficando glacial aqui?

E... Hei!!! Ele já sabia de Blaise?

Quer dizer que o maldito morcego revolveu mais a minha mente do que eu pensava?

Quanto de meu namoro com Blaise ele viu?

O que diabos ele viu???

- Você pretende entrar na nossa faculdade? – Não Blaise!!! Não estenda mais essa conversa.

- NÃO!!!

- Sim.

Respondemos juntos.

- Não ou sim? – Blaise ri baixinho de nossa reação contraria a uma pergunta tão simples.

Não ria Blaise, você não percebe o inferno em terra que eu estou tendo que viver?

- Antes não – meu "primo" parece ter pena de mim e toma para ele a pergunta – mas depois de andar um pouco pelo campus resolvi dar uma chance a vida de universitário.

- Boa sorte então com a inscrição, eles são bem rígidos na hora de estudar o histórico escolar dos alunos.

- Não se preocupe, não creio que isso será um problema.

Ai ai, por que eu pressinto uma gigantesca tempestade vindo em minha direção.

_**FOQEM**_

Não estou decepcionado.

Por que estaria?

Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma eu estaria decepcionado.

Só por que aquele vampiro de meia pataca não pareceu nem por um momento se irritar quando Blaise me beijou na despedida.

Ou por que ele nem seque piscou quando meu namorado me dizia palavras de amor hora ou outra.

Ou por que... Por que ele não estava nem ai para a mão que segurava fortemente minha cintura enquanto conversávamos?

Até parece.

Por que eu ligaria?

Quando aquela curta conversa teve fim, Blaise teve que tomar um rumo diferente do nosso, o porquê eu não sei, volta e meia Blaise tinha o estranho habito de sumir. E tão calmo quanto antes o vampiro continuou a caminhar alguns passos a minha frente como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Como se não tivesse acabado de conhecer ao meu namorado.

Como se não se importasse em saber que eu já tenho outra pessoa.

Como se...

- Eu não vou estar aqui para sempre. – ele diz com sua eterna voz serena, ainda a alguns passos de distancia.

- O que você quer dizer com is...

- Não pretendo estar aqui para sempre – seus ombros caíram cansados e ele se deteve novamente – nem se quisesse poderia estar aqui para sempre. Sua vida, seus desejos... seus amores. – o desgraçado estava novamente lendo meus pensamentos – Não vou pedir que os detenha por minha causa. Apenas... – quando eu já estava mais próximo ele se vira e me abraça, sinto um formigamento estranho percorrer a minha nuca – Apenas me deixe viver um pouco do meu capricho. – ele me encara com aqueles olhos verdes que sempre me hipnotizam e sorri com um ar malvado – Não, isso soou como um pedido, não se engane, pois não é – ele cheira meu pescoço e o lambe com desejo – terei o cuidado de não quebrar os frágeis laços que você formou em sua vida humana... – ele arrasta suas presas por minha pele, mas sem perfurá-la me fazendo apenas estremecer –mas querendo ou não, terei meu capricho cumprido.

- E... – engulo em seco, tendo apenas em mente o quanto eu gostaria de provar daquela boca que me acariciava naquele exato momento – qual seria esse capricho?

Erguendo o rosto ele me olhou de forma meditativa e voltando a sorrir, larga minha cintura.

- Eu pensei que você ia avisar o seu treinador que não poderia treinar hoje.

Dando as costas ele se afasta novamente de mim.

Mas desta vez eu ergo minha mão e seguro a barra de sua camisa.

Por que eu fiz isso?

Por que eu não quis que ele se afastasse?

Por que...

- Qual é o seu nome? – murmuro.

Por que de repente essa pergunta me pareceu tão importante?

Eu não sei nada dele, do nada ele apareceu em minha vida e só no que eu consegui pensar foi nele.

Em como ele me assusta.

Em como me irrita.

Em como me desarma.

E principalmente em como me excita

Nem mesmo meu namorado esteve em um único segundo em meus pensamentos depois que meus olhos se encontraram com aquela besta de olhos verdes.

E eu... eu...

Eu nem sei seu nome.

Com toda a naturalidade possível ele se vira me fazendo largar sua camisa, ele me olha de cima a baixo, e com um ar neutro pergunta?

- Como?

- Eu sei que você ouviu da primeira vez – resmungo irritado – não me faça repetir.

- Eu não lembro.

- Não lembra?

- Eu não lembro – ele olha para mim com um ar estranho, creio que melancolia e continua – já faz muito tempo que eu não me lembro de meu nome de batismo.

- Isso é ridículo, por mais tempo que você tenha vivido eu não acho que...

- Não é uma questão de tempo – ele dá entre ombros – mas de condição, eu não lembro o meu nome, assim como não lembro de algumas pequenas coisas. Fragmentos insignificantes de minha memória são frequentemente apagados para que os mais importantes prevaleçam. Se hoje eu sei o que é um garfo, amanhã eu já posso ter esquecido. Assim como se a mil anos eu recitei uma poesia eu posso recita-la ainda hoje se ela representar algo importante o suficiente para não ser apagada.

- Isso é ridículo, a mente humana pode suportar mais de...

- Eu não sou humano Draco – ele diz em um tom mortal – não mais, e não são todos os vampiros que passam por isso, sou apenas eu, por que... – ele vacila e desvia o olhar por alguns segundos – por que assim tem que ser.

Ele se vira para continuar a andar.

Algo entalado em minha garganta sai em forma de palavras:

- Mas mesmo assim, seu nome não é um detalhe insignificante.

Foi um estremecimento o que eu vi? Aquele que sempre parecia tão calmo pareceu se abalar com algo que eu disse?

- Você acha? – Seu tom de voz acinzentado não havia desaparecido.

- Eu...

- Já faz muito tempo que eu não ouço alguém dizer o meu nome – juro, até aquele exato momento nunca um tom me pareceu tão ferido – devo admitir que vez ou outra fico curioso em saber qual é, mas...

- Mas?

- A ultima vez que eu escutei meu nome ele foi selado eternamente dentro da boca de quem o proferiu, e junto com essa pessoa partiu para o descanso eterno.

- Uma pessoa? Quem? – por que eu perguntei? Por quê? Se sinto que não quero ouvir a resposta.

- A pessoa que mais amei em vida e mais odiei em morte. – sua voz nesse momento era baixa e reflexiva – Muitos sabem meu nome, mas diante de mim ninguém o diz, eu os proibi. Apenas uma pessoa pode mais uma vez me chamar por meu nome – Pare... – apenas uma pessoa tem o direito de dize-lo – Já disse para parar. – Aquele que não voltara jamais – Chega... – até que ele diga... Até lá...

- EU JÁ ENTENDI – com um arranque de fúria eu passo por ele esbarrando nossos ombros e o deixando para trás.

Por que doía tanto?

O que inferno era essa dor?

Por que aquilo me impactou tanto?

Aquela voz séria.

Aquela aura nostálgica.

Será que eu estou tão acostumado a ser o centro das atenções daquele vampiro?

Será que eu realmente não consigo gostar da idéia de alguém ser mais importante para ele do que eu?

Estou ficando louco...

Só isso explica esse estranho incomodo que sinto nesse exato momento.

Tantos sentimentos confusos e todos têm como base a mesma pessoa.

Aquele estranho e misterioso vampiro.

_**FOQEM**_

(POV vampiro (como se ninguém soubesse quem ele é =.=)

Calado, observo Draco continuar o seu percurso sozinho.

Sinceramente eu não tenho forças para segui-lo.

Não depois de falar "naquela pessoa" depois de tantos séculos.

Demóstenes...

Sinto como me abraçam por trás, aquela figura que observava a ceninha que eu e Draco protagonizamos finalmente havia deixado seu esconderijo para se aproximar.

- Ora ora... E não é que você está bem amigável com o loiro? – sinto como sua língua começa a brincar com meu lóbulo esquerdo – devo dizer que quase tive um ataque do coração quando os vi entrando na faculdade juntos hoje de manhã.

- Não diga bobagens – não pude conter um suspiro irritado, aquela pessoa sempre teve o dom de me tirar do sério – um coração que já parou de bater a tantos séculos não poderia ter um ataque.

- Ora, sabe que é apenas um jeito de falar – a pessoa morde a minha orelha de forma marota – vai dizer que você não se surpreendeu ao me ver com ele?

- Eu já havia dito antes, não havia? – abri um sorriso desprovido de humor – Conheço cada passo de seu relacionamento com ele desde que começou há dois anos, Blaise – me viro para me desenroscar dos braços dele e com desdém continuo – não só você, eu sei de todos os meus protegidos que o rodeiam.

Esperava a próxima resposta maliciosa, mas tudo o que ganhei foi um olhar surpreso, e ate certo ponto extasiado.

- Você realmente se lembra de mim... – foi o que ouvi quase em um sussurro.

Ah... meus tolos protegidos.

Não pude evitar sorrir, desta vez um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Foi o que prometi há muito tempo, não foi? Não importa o que passasse sempre me lembraria de vocês.

Ainda em shock Blaise apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eles estão ao seu redor, desde que você fugiu todos estão te vigiando. – diz de maneira mais séria.

- Eu sei, pude sentir Remus e Sirius ontem a noite. – reviro os olhos, será que eles realmente acham que poderiam se esgueirar ao meu redor sem eu perceber? – E alem de você pude sentir o cheiro de outros que se aproximaram de Draco antes de meu despertar.

- Fiquei surpreso ao vê-lo ainda respirando – Blaise volta a se cobrir com seu ar sarcástico – pensei que assim que o visse, como das outras vezes, você não pensaria duas vezes antes de arrancar a cabeça dele.

- As cosias mudaram. – murmuro maligno

Entendendo o significado de minhas palavras ele apenas conseguiu balbuciar.

- Então você falou com o Rony... – seus olhos se esbugalharam de medo – Por favor, entenda...

- Agora já é tarde.

- Não me diga que o matou?? – seu tom era o de puro pânico, aparentemente a química que aqueles dois dividiam não havia se dissolvido com o tempo.

- Não, mas não poderá se mexer por um bom tempo, aquele maldito. – bufo irritado.

- E... o que pretende fazer agora?

- Não sei – volto a olhar na direção em que Draco se foi.

- Ele é humano, pretende transforma-lo?

- Não sei.

- O outro lado vai tentar usa-lo contra você, pretende mesmo assim continuar ao seu lado?

- Não sei.

- Tom esteve a sua espera por muito tempo, meu príncipe – como uma reverencia que contradizia ao seu ar desrespeitoso de minutos atrás ele se inclina a minha frente – e sua longa espera o jogou em um estado muito próximo a paranóia e a loucura. Finalmente irá ser misericordioso e o...

- Não sei Blaise – remexo impaciente meus cabelos e começo a caminhar na direção que vi Draco desaparecer – simplesmente não sei.

- Posso continuar a brincar de namoradinho perfeito com o seu loiro? – ouço as minhas costas o outro vampiro me perguntar com voz risonha.

- Não sei... – começo com o mesmo tom de antes para em seguida virar levemente a cabeça de lado e com um olhar maligno fiz meu "amado" protegido estremecer ao concluir - ... se poderei evitar de degolar o seu pescoço por fazer uma pergunta de resposta tão obvia.

Continuei meu percurso sem olhar para trás.

E não ouvi mais nem um pio de Blaise.

Mas de uma coisa eu sei.

A partir de amanhã, certo loiro começará a desfrutar de sua nova vida de solteiro.

_**FOQEM**_

Caaaaara... Harry-Pooh passou de folgado, para fofo, para dissimulado, para emo e finalmente para dark... Isso sim é o que eu chamo de um grave problema de múltiplas personalidades.

Eu não sei do que o Draco está reclamando, eu adoraria um colega de classe como o meu "doce vampiro", faria questão de ir para a faculdade toooodo o dia de barriga de fora.

Tudo o que eu preciso é passar no vestibular

E achar um vampiro em um beco.

...

...

Er... no meu caso eu não sei qual dos tópico é o mais difícil de se conseguir.

E o que acharam do Blaise? He He, por essa vocês não esperavam.

Mais e mais vampiros entrarão na trama, e a medida que isso aconteça, a historia vai ficando mais sombria, e o Harry vai mostrar a sua verdadeira face.

Draco: Hei! Que cena foi aquela do Blaise lambendo o lóbulo do Harry? Mal ele entrou na trama e já entra roubando casquinha.

Luana: Não é por nada não loiro, mas de casquinha por casquinha eu acho que aquele beijo que você muito gustoso correspondeu ao Zabine não pareceu lhe incomodar muito.

Draco: Er... bem...

Luana: Fora que é melhor você segurar as ponta por aí Loiro, por que muito personagem ainda vai se lambuzar com o Harry se tudo correr com o meu planejado...

Draco: O QUE???

Luana: Cara... graças a deus essa fic é em um mundo alternativo sem magia, ou agora mesmo eu já estaria recebendo uns bons crucius – digo isso enquanto corro o mais longe possível protegendo a cabeça de todas as flechas, machadinhas e dardos que o loiro atirava contra mim.

No próximo capitulo: Draco havia ido conversar com seu treinador para faltar em seu treino... Mas o que ele fará se o seu "vampiro de estimação" quiser fazer parte desse treino? E como se sairá um recém despertado vampiro de baixa estatura contra um time de basquete universitário? Nhai nhai... Draco, vá preparando as bolsinhas de gelo eu prevejo uma grande enxaqueca chegando.


End file.
